Some tape and reel systems for non-molded semiconductor dies include a feeder or bowl for receiving loose dies, a linear feeder for arranging the dies in a line and a taping apparatus for adhering the dies to an adhesive film. Prior to taping, the loose dies must be aligned in a feeder such that the top side of each die faces the same direction and the bottom side of each die faces the opposite direction to ensure reliable post-taping processing of the dies such as testing, pick-and-place, etc. To this end, conventional tape and reel systems for loose non-molded dies typically include cameras for visually inspecting the orientation of the individual dies placed in a feeder of the taping system. The feeder can be vibrated to change the orientation of the loose dies or a gentle stream of air can be forced across the dies. The dies can be re-loaded in the feeder in a further attempt to properly orientate the dies. After all of the loose dies are properly orientated in the feeder, and the aligned dies are put in a carrier tape. The camera systems used in conventional tape and reel systems for loose non-molded dies limit the number of dies that can be processed, reducing production throughput.